Hello Sweetie
by JustAnotherAbnormal
Summary: Helen Magnus is called to rescue an abnormal from the Tower of London; but when she gets there, she finds she needs specialist helps and she gets more than she bargained for! Please note, this story has been adapted to suit a M Rating.
1. Chapter 1

Helen sunk into the bath tub until her chin was resting on the warm water. She'd had a hard day. She and Will had been called to the centre of London by the Prime Minister to help with the capture of an abnormal, which had secured itself a prime spot for hibernation at the top of the Tower of London, alongside the Queen's jewels.

On arrival, Helen and Will were initially confident they would be able to capture the benign creature quietly without much upheaval and return it to the Sanctuary, where it could complete its hibernation. However it quickly got increasingly difficult. As it turned out, the sightings of the creature by the royal guards had been misinterpreted as a creature in Helen's field, when in fact the creature was something more out of this world all together.

The Prime Minister made a second phone call that day. He called for the Doctor. Helen couldn't see what a doctor could do to help, after all, if it was a doctor the Prime Minister needed, she was more than qualified. Suddenly, a loud whirring noise rippled through the air. The noise ceased and in front of them stood a big blue box, shaped rather like a police telephone box that would have been around during her younger years. The Doctor had arrived. He was a space man, or to be more precise, a time-lord. Helen had heard stories of these wise men, but until today had believed them only to folktales. The Doctor had travelled across time and space with his companion named River Song. To match her beautiful name, she was a beautiful woman with wondrous hair and pink, pursed lips. Helen could not make out whether she was a time-lord too, but she thought it rude to ask.

Soon, it was abundantly clear that this creature would not be easy to move from the Tower. The Doctor explained that the creature must have landed on the Tower after a recent solar flare confused its navigation. Lost and cold, the creature found a quiet, warm spot, where it could hibernate for the winter ahead as it would be unable to fly back to its home grounds in forests of a far away planet.

Helen and Will were both out of their depth, but they could still be of use by offering their Sanctuary to home the creature, until it could return to where it came from. Helen sent Will back to the Sanctuary to set up the creatures living quarters and arrange transport to carry the creature back there.

Whilst the Doctor waved around his "sonic screwdriver" (a tool Helen thought Henry would be interested in all too much), Helen invited River for a cup of tea in the Prime Minister's lounge. For a long while they sat and talked about the Doctor's strange ways, and Helen filled River in about her work at the Sanctuary. River was most impressed.

"That's a wonderful job Helen! I think the Doctor could use a woman like you to sort him out. He does seem to cause a trail of destruction wherever he goes."

"Oh, you are exaggerating." Helen wasn't sure, but she thought River may have been over compensating about the Doctors mishaps, just so she could throw a few compliments in Helen's direction.

"No I'm not. Honestly, he really is terrible. Awfully funny though. But I'm sure everyone could use some domineering from such a confident and powerful woman like you." River smiled over towards Helen with a cheeky grin.

Now Helen knew she wasn't imagining things. "Well that's awfully kind of you. I'm sure you are a very lucky woman to have him as a partner though." Helen decided it was best to get to the bottom of their relationship before making any assumptions about River's agenda.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we aren't really together like that. We flirt, I love a flirt me, but we aren't actually partners."

Helen could tell she liked to flirt. Every word seemed to have that edge to it. Helen sipped her tea and could have sworn she heard River mutter "yet".

'_What a peculiar woman' _Helen thought.

"So, what about your love life?" River enquired.

In truth, Helen had been alone for a very long time and longed for the touch of another person. "Single" Helen simply replied.

"Best way to be I think, you can have more fun that way!"

"Cheeky monkey." Helen replied winking and laughing into her tea cup.

River stood up and walked over to the bar in the corner of the room. "Fancy a proper drink?"

In fear of appearing rude, Helen said yes. She stood up to help carry the drinks over from the bar. Standing next to River, she realised just how tall this woman was. Helen could look right into her eyes, even in her high-heels. Before she realised, that's exactly what she was doing. River had turned to face Helen, and her hand had made its way up to Helen's forearm, where it was dancing over the skin. She had a very light touch for such a strong woman.

River smiled and leant in towards Helen. Helen didn't know what it was about this woman, but she appeared utterly attractive and Helen had a very hard time not returning the kiss that had just been planted on her unexpecting lips. In fact, she couldn't stop herself doing so. She returned the kiss with as much passion as she could muster. Finally, Helen had felt the touch of another person again, and she didn't want it stop.

Helen wrapped her arms around River's back and lifted one hand into the curls of River's hair. She entwined her fingers there, and pushed her chest towards River's own. Soon the pair were locked in a passionate embrace. River had positioned Helen on the bar, and was making easy work of manipulating Helen's body. Helen could smell her own excitement and she knew River could to. The effect seemed only to make her more determined to have her way with Helen here in the Prime Minister's lounge.

Helen became desperate. She leaned into River begging for more with her body. She stopped a moment to take off her bra. Then she turned to River and pulled off her t-shirt throwing it to one side. The force with which she did it seemed to turn River on.

River continued to massage Helen until Helens body could take no more. She steadied herself on the bar before placing a hand under River's chin, and lifted her so they were looking into each other's eyes.

After one final passionate kiss, River took a step back. "Well, you really are something aren't you?" She gave Helen a cheeky grin and winked. Pecking her once more on the lips, she began to dress.

Helen was beginning to come to her senses again. She too got dressed after steadying herself on her feet.

River handed Helen her drink. "Cheers."

"Cheers" Helen replied electrified after the recent event.

The two returned to the Tower of London and were pleased to find that the Doctor had managed to secure the creature in the van which had Will and Henry sat in the front. Henry shuffled over and gestured to Helen to join them. Helen turned to River.

"Well, thank you for that chat River. I am very pleased to have met you. You are a very interesting woman."

"Likewise Helen Magnus. I will remember your name. See you!" River turned to face the Doctor and they set off linking arms towards their blue-box.

"Goodbye River Song" Helen whispered under her breath. "Goodbye."

There was a knocking sound. Helen opened her eyes and realised the water had gone cold. She must have been day dreaming for longer than she had meant to.


	2. Chapter 2

The knocking sound occurred again. It was the bathroom door.

"Yes? What is it?" She demanded.

"Sorry Magnus, there's someone at the door. They say they need to see you as they have unfinished business." Henry replied.

"Did they give you a name?"

"No, she just said it was urgent!"

'_She?' _Helen couldn't figure out who it would be, but it must be urgent this time of night. "Let her into my office. Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes."

Helen got out the cold bath and wrapped herself in a towel. She took a few minutes to brush her hair out of the bun she had tied it up in for the bath and slipped into her dressing gown. She would dress properly in her bedroom.

On her way down the hall, Helen pondered on who it could be. Her question was answered as she opened her bedroom door. Behind it, stood River Song.

"Hello Sweetie"

"Dear god! River! Whatever are you doing here?"

"Didn't your friend tell you? I have unfinished business."

It was very late at night, so Helen was careful not to wake the others and ushered River into her room, closing the door behind them. Suddenly she was pushed against it. River had her by the waste and was restricting any movement by pressing her own body against Helen's.

"I thought I'd never see you again" Helen admitted. "How ever did you find me?"

"Spoilers" River sang.

There was no more talking. Helen had found River's tongue wrapped around hers. Helen understood what River meant by unfinished business. It was her turn to take control. She did this by using her strength to overpower River and stand tall away from the door. She grabbed River by the hand and led her to the bed where Helen pushed her down and pulled off River's trousers. Making a show of it, she removed her own dressing gown.

She saddled River and pulled off her t-shirt. They were both naked again. Helen made easy work of showing River who was boss. It didn't take long to pleasure River the way she had done to Helen earlier that day. Helen knelt up on the bed, however almost instantly, she was laid underneath River. They kissed for one final time and River rolled off of Helen, to lay at her side where they both fell asleep gazing into each other's eyes.

Helen woke up alone. _'Had it been a dream?'_ She would never know because her lover had left without a trace, leaving behind only the scents of their love making.


End file.
